Waterfall
by ForeverEchelon
Summary: Andy takes Sam to a waterfall to act out her final fantasy.


_**A/N wows again thank you for everything with Fire and snow I really was not expecting that, I just hope this one lives up to your expectations. This one is my favourite only because this is something I would love to do myself. This I'm afraid is the last of the Andy's fantasy, I do hope you have enjoyed tem as much as I have writing them. **_

The cool breeze that lingered in the air was a welcome feeling on Andy's skin as she clambered up the small hit covered with fallen branches and decomposed leaves from the year before. On reaching the top she clapped her hands together to rid them of any dirt on them, Sam not far behind was not a happy bunny him and nature where not the best of friends. Reaching the top himself he to sweep away any dirt that he had gathered on his little up hill battle.

Andy stood at the top her hands resting on her hips taking in deep breaths and taking in the view before her. Open forest a lush green the sound of birds and small animals rustling around in the brush in front of her. Sam came up behind her and all so took in the view, but not the one of nature but of what Andy had on.

From the top she had a pale blue bikini top the string tied at the front and a bow around her neck. His eyes moved down over her tanned skin to her toned arse. Her pale blue bikini bottoms peaking over the top of her low cut denim shorts. A smile crossed his face just looking at it and his mind well, his mind was thinking of many, many things right now. Maybe later when they got home he could act out what he was thinking. His eyes moved down her legs and stopped at her feet, a paid of heavy duty walking boots with thick grey socks.

"Just have to say McNally still loving the foot wear you got on there."

Andy turned to look at him her lips pressed together trying to supress a smirk she pushed him a little and he almost lost balance.

"My foot wear are for walks like this Swarek, and you'll be happy to know we are almost at our destination."

Sam adjusted the back pack he was carrying and then took hold of Andy's hand and began to walk again. Another ten minutes had past and in the distance the sound of rushing water could be heard. Following a small path the two emerge at the bottom of a magnificent waterfall, Sam's eyes lit up as his eyes moved up over the falls looking at Andy when he was done to see a smile plastered on her face.

The water cascaded down over what looked like a giant bolder in the middle of the falls a few meters above the clear blue water that ran in to a lagoon surrounded by trees. Andy tugged at the backpack Sam had on and sat on the ground and began to pull off her walking boots and socks. She replaced them with a pair of flip flops, again digging in the bag she pulled out a pair for Sam handing them to him.

"You best put these on."

Sam gave her a funny look as he took them from her, sitting down next to her he did as he was told. Putting both set of shoes back into the bag she stood up and made her way down to the waters edge. Stepping out of her flip flops Andy unbuttoned her shorts and shimmed out of them then taking another step then dove into the water. She emerged a few seconds later brushing the wet hair that had made its way into her face. Sam taking in what his girlfriend had just done he removed his t-shirt and too dove into the water. He came up for air right in front of Andy ever so close, looking into her eyes he wadded just a little closer and kissed he gently as he could. Not able to kiss her deep he had to keep himself afloat Andy slipped away from him and began to swim away from him.

The two lovers swam around dunked and lazily made out for over an hour until both pulling themselves out of the lagoon. Pulling a towel out of the bag Sam and Andy dried their hair only to take away the wetness; the heat of the sun would dry it fast enough. Again fishing in the bag two sandwiches where produced and both sat quietly eating their lunch stealing looks and smiles from one another for no words had to be spoken it was peaceful and they where both content with it.

Another half hour past when Andy rose to her feet and slipped on her foot wear stretching out her hand Sam took hold and pulled him self up. Andy walked him up a steep path to a clearing at the side of the falls, over the years the water had carved out a path in the stone that Andy pulled Sam too. They walked along the path to the side of the falling water and Sam's eyes lit up again. For under the falls was a path that lead to a cave, But Andy had other ideas and they where not going into the cave well not for a while anyway.

Andy led Sam to the middle of the falls to the large bolder and lent against it pulling Sam into her, the water splashing down around them Sam lent in one hand resting on her waist and the other finding its way around her neck. His lips crashing down on hers as Andy's hands found the base of his neck as she played with the small hairs she found. Pressing her into the bolder Sam wanted to get as close to her as possible to feel her close to him. The hand that was around her neck found the lose string to her bow holding her bikini top in place and pulled it lose, ok so it took a few good pulls it was wet after all. The hand around her waist moved to where the string was resting on her breast bone and did the same Andy's breast now exposed. Andy's nipples now free from her top where now hard from the massaging luck warm water that was falling on top of them.

Letting there kiss linger a little longer Sam finally took his lips away from Andy's and replaced them onto her Breast. His hand squeezed hard around her breast as he sucked on her nipple, his teeth grazing it before his tongue made circles around it. A moan leaving Andy's mouth as her hands ran down and up his toned back her nails digging into his skin as she went, Sam winced a little as she did but it did not faze him from what he was doing. Sam soon moved onto the other giving that one the same attention as her right. Andy soon taking hold of Sam's long shorts and turning them so now his back was lent on the bolder, Andy shifting her body so that she was as close as she could be, She slowly began to grind her lower extremity into Sam. A groan came from deep within his throat and through his nose, the action Andy was doing was really getting him hard. Sam pushed off the rock to give him a little space from it then Andy hands on his shoulders jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist flipping them so that she again had her back to the rock.

The grinding and playing with breast went on for a little while longer till Andy release herself from Sam and took hold of his shorts in her hands, in one swift move she pulled them to the floor boxers too, Sam stepping out of them and Andy tossing them to one side. Sam's erect penis inches away from Andy's face she looked up at him a wicked smile on her face and took hold of his member with both hands. Eyes locked on one another Andy pulled back his foreskin a groan coming from Sam's mouth as Andy stuck out her tongue and just licked the very tip of his hard throbbing member. His hands made their way into her hair and grabbed a fist full. Andy's tongue circled his head and in one swift move her mouth engulfed his penis fully into her warm wet mouth. Sam's hips thrust forward with her action letting her know that what she was doing to him was amazing. Her hands moving back and forth in time with her mouth, every so often she would graze his head with her teeth getting a reaction from Sam; his groans getting louder as she went her eyes not leaving his. The warm crisp water Cascading down their body's kept them from over heating in the sweltering sun of the day. Sam thrusting his hips forward begging Andy to take him in deeper, She did as mush as he could. One of her hands moved to cup and gently squeezed his balls Sam stiffened his throbbing cock pulsated even more as he called out Andy's name.

"Fuck Andy I'm coming! Oh fuck, oh fuck."

His hips shudder and he shot his load deep into Andy's throat. His creamy salty goodness already sliding down her neck Andy slid his member out of her mouth and swallowed hard. A thumb cleared the excess that had escaped her mouth and onto her chin. She stood to her feet and Sam pulled her into a kiss, deep and full of passion it soon turned frantic. Sam's hands moved to her waist and taking her bikini strings on each side and pulled, her bottoms ended up on the floor. His hand moving over tummy to her belly button and then down to her folds Sam inserted his finger a gasp coming from her lips. His finger sliding in and out with ease she was so wet for him, he inserted another and then another. Three of his fingers where now pumping in and out of Andy's folds; her hips thrusting upwards so he could delve deeper.

"Oh Sam, right there a little more."

A wave of heat overtook Andy's as she clamped down on Sam's fingers as he sent her over the falls edge so to speak. Her body shuddered from what he was doing to her; he looked into her eyes kissed her lips.

"I'm not done yet."

A glint in his eyes as he kissed down her body his hands between her knees and pushed them apart, kissing her inner thigh he dove his moist tongue into her folds. Andy's head flow back and resting it on the cold wet bolder, Sam bit licked and thrust every inch of Andy lapping up the mixed taste of her juices and the crisp cooling water. Sam carried on a while longer until again Andy was pushed over the edge and screamed Sam's name; two orgasms in less then twenty minuets had to be a record for her. Sam stood to his feet and again kissed the woman he loved dearly, letting her taste herself on his lips.

Sam pulled Andy into a hug and turner her around so that her back was agenised his chest. The two looked out beyond the waterfall at the spectacular view until Sam was again hard, Andy ground herself into him and his hand made its way to her waist, the other to her neck. Sam bent her over Andy's arms stretched out bracing herself as Sam's feet kicked her feet apart. The hand on her neck moved down her back taking hold of his throbbing member as he guided it into Andy's folds. A gasp coming from her lips Sam gave her a second to adjust to him, turning her head to look at him she gave him the signal. Both his hands now on her waist Sam thrust forward his cock penetrating deep within Andy, sliding back and then in again slow until he was in a steady movement. As he took Andy from behind she had gotten into the movement of pushing back against Sam's action so that he could penetrate her deeper. Her screams echoed deep with in the cave under the waterfall, if anyone was around they would have heard her. Lucky for the both of them this place was somewhere that very few people knew about. Andy only knew about it because she stumbled across it one summer when she was a teenager and old enough to drive, it was her and now Sam's private little spot. Sam's thrust harder and his strokes longer his knees stated to turn into jelly as he kept pumping into her. Heat rose in both her and his belly's pushing them over at the same time, his seed realised deep with in her as she her walls clamped down around him, Screams coming from the two of them. A few more thrust and then he pulled out Andy first standing strait before sitting on the cool floor of the falls Sam doing the same. He wrapped his legs around hers as he slowly kissed down her neck finding her pulse point and sucking on it.

"My final fantasy is complete, thank you for being there for them."

Sam took his lips off her neck.

"And I would be there for when you want to act out any more."

Pulling them both to their feet they put back on there swim where Andy taking Sam by the hand and to the edge of the falls looking into each others eyes Andy let go of his hand and dived into the water and then Sam following her seconds later, Andy reminding herself to explore the cave with Sam later.

_**A/N what did you think? Was tis one ok for you all? Please tell me what you thought of it. I love it when my phone goes off to tell me you have took that little extra time to leave a few words. Well until next time have the best Christmas ever, or whatever holiday you celebrate this time of year. **_


End file.
